Siempre pude verlo
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: A veces hay que pelear las batallas perdidas.


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: 

Título: "...siempre pude verlo"

Clasificación: Siendo muy cauta, NR –13 Situaciones adultas. Shippy, shippy.

Categoría: Episode filler.

Spoilers: Algo hay. Leedlo y lo veréis

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: A veces hay que pelear las batallas perdidas.

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

**"... siempre pude verlo."**

**DjancazBru**

Notaba los latidos del corazón en cada rincón de su cabeza... como si la sangre tuviera que abrirse camino a mazazos a través de los capilares. Eso y un regusto extraño en la boca fueron sus primeras sensaciones antes de despertar.

Inmediatamente después percibió el olor. El aire olía diferente, a ambiente cerrado pero limpio... olía artificial... ¿aire artificial?. Sabía que había olido aquello recientemente pero no podía localizar dónde, y en aquel momento la cabeza le dolía demasiado para intentar recordar.

Tampoco quería abrir los ojos. Estaba asustado sin saber muy bien por qué. Otros datos que llegaban poco a poco a su cerebro contribuían a aquella sensación de inseguridad. ¿Qué hacía en el suelo? Porque bajo su espalda estaba el suelo, duro, con una textura ligeramente rugosa. Parecía metal... pero estaba tibio. Demasiadas cosas no encajaban.

De repente desapareció la jaqueca y los recuerdos le invadieron con claridad y a velocidad de vértigo. ¡Ja! Había tenido la pesadilla más alucinante de su vida. Cuando se lo contara a los demás... un montón de alienígenas, criminales fugados por más señas, viajando en una ballena espacial y él, convertido en un Jonás interestelar, pronunciando la primera frase que permitiría a la humanidad contactar con vida extraterrestre: ¡Hola! Brillante. Un doctorado en físicas para esto.

Pero una pequeña parte de su cerebro insistía en que todo había sido demasiado vívido, en que todavía le dolía el lengüetazo del tío de los tentáculos... Abrió los ojos de repente, para encontrarse mirando al techo dorado de una habitación desconocida.

"Una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla...", suplicó.

Tenía una tortícolis horrorosa. Estaba medio sentada con la cabeza caída hacia delante. El casco pesaba tanto que toda la musculatura de hombros y cuello estaba contracturada. Inmediatamente recordó que estaba volando en el pispa cuando el leviatán escapó mediante propulsión estelar... debía estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ser arrastrada. Había sido un milagro que las fuerzas desarrolladas durante la propulsión no hubieran hecho pedazos el pispa. Porque no estaba muerta, ¿o sí?.

Abrió los ojos con prudencia, mirando entre las pestañas a pesar de saber que el casco la ocultaría. Efectivamente, reconocía el interior de la celda de un leviatán todavía joven.

La pregunta era: ¿Por qué no la habían matado? ¿Qué pretendían de ella los prisioneros? Y más allá... ¿cómo escapar y capturarlos?.

Abrió un poco más los ojos, con mucho cuidado de no moverse, y se encontró con un sebaciano tumbado de espaldas en el suelo, desnudo. ¿Desnudo?... sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y entreabrió la boca ligeramente. Mmm... ¿Quién es? ¿Otro piloto? No es de mi regimiento... seguro que me acordaría.

Se encontró a sí misma valorando qué hacer a continuación mientras se mordía el labio inferior... Dejó de hacer el gesto inmediatamente, enfadada consigo misma. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba muy concentrada o cuando respondía a estímulos sexuales. Prefirió pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

A su derecha sonó un ruido mecánico. Se dio la vuelta y reconoció uno de aquellos robots amarillos que le habían dado la "bienvenida" tras su aterrizaje en el vientre de la bestia. Inmediatamente después apareció el grotesco muñeco que le había escupido en el puente de mando. Penosamente, se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de aquel ser petulante, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. ¡Desnudo! ¡Le habían dejado en bolas! ¡Literalmente!

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?"

Mientras se vestía a toda velocidad la rana Gustavo en versión psicotrópica se tomó el trabajo de explicarle que le habían desnudado para examinarle y hacerle pruebas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensarlo. Mejor haber estado inconsciente, se dijo. Pero entonces... ¿cómo saber qué me han hecho?. También le explicó que unos microbios que habían colonizado la base de su cerebro le permitían comunicarse. Se hizo un rápido chequeo interno, pero no se encontró diferente. A pesar del pánico creciente, intentó encarar la situación por la vía diplomática.

"No he venido a haceros daño. Ni siquiera sabría como hacerlo."

"No podemos confiar más en ti de lo que confiamos en aquello."

Entonces se dio la vuelta y vio a Darth Vader.

Había presenciado el despertar del sebaciano y su extraña conversación con el hinerio. Por el amor de Cholak, ¿qué pretendía?. ¿Qué hacía intentando congraciarse con aquel criminal? ¿No he venido a haceros daño? ¿No sabría cómo hacerlo? Todo el mundo sabía que cualquier pacificador dominaba cincuenta métodos diferentes para quitar la vida a un enemigo antes de los doce años. Debía ser un sebaciano renegado huído de las colonias rurales... o un agente perturbador. Esos eran muy peligrosos. Su curiosidad crecía por momentos.

Entonces el hinerio la señaló.

Bueno, pensó, se acabó la comedia. Agitó la cabeza simulando estar aturdida y se levantó, aunque no tuvo que fingir cuando las piernas le temblaron al ponerse en pie. Despacio, se quitó el casco mirando directamente al sebaciano para poder juzgar su reacción. Realmente atractivo. Se miraron fijamente, y ella pudo ver sorpresa y alivio en su rostro. Y también algo más. Algo que, si estuvieran en un centro de descanso en un transportador de comandancia, hubiera interpretado claramente como una señal de que había encontrado un compañero de recreación para las próximas horas fuera de servicio... pero que en aquellas circunstancias resultaba totalmente inapropiado.

De repente se mareó, y tuvo que sentarse.

Darth Vader era una mujer preciosa y desgreñada. Le invadió un alivio infinito al encontrar una cara humana, y también la sensación extraña de haber llegado a casa después de un largo viaje. Todo va a salir bien, se dijo. Sólo tienes que aplicar tu famoso encanto sureño con esta preciosa desconocida morena. ¿Desde cuándo me causan este efecto las morenas?, se preguntó. Olvidando el hinerio y lo extraño de la situación, se acercó a la desconocida con la mano extendida, la mejor de las sonrisas y la voz ligeramente temblorosa...

"Yo... me llamo John". Y tú tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida, se dijo.

Si la morena le hubiera dado tiempo a pensar, se hubiera recriminado a sí mismo que la entrada no fuera demasiado original, y que era la segunda vez en aquel día que mostraba escasa inteligencia. En lugar de eso, se vio reducido al papel de escoba humana que la mujer paseó a golpes de una punta a otra de la celda. Ni siquiera intentó defenderse, aunque tampoco habría podido. Sólo pudo pensar que desde que había llegado a donde quiera que estuviese todo el mundo se creía con derecho a patearle el culo.

Y hablando de culos, la desconocida acabó la demostración sentándose encima de sus clavículas. Entonces fue cuando se produjo un cortocircuito en su cerebro: cómo podía tener fantasías sexuales con una mujer que acababa de darle una paliza y que le apretaba la nuez con intenciones claramente violentas... no podía entenderlo. Pero las tenía. Dios si las tenía.

"Graduación y regimiento"

Su voz sonaba mucho más firme de lo que se sentía, gracias a Cholak. Miraba al desconocido, muy sumiso y muy quieto debajo de ella, que la miraba con unos ojos extraños, muy azules, como si ella fuera lo más bello que hubiera encontrado nunca, sin la menor intención de defenderse. Y empezó a sentirse muy incómoda, tanto que tuvo que repetir la pregunta con más violencia todavía para disimular... ¿el qué? ¿Que no tenía ningunas ganas de matarlo?

Indignada, se dio cuenta de que lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento era el leviatán y sus prisioneros, su misión y el ascenso a comando de merodeadores. Aquellos ojos y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del desconocido restaban importancia a todo lo demás. Reprimiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre su boca allí mismo, se levantó de repente, y para disimular la huida se encaró con el hinerio, que había estado mirando la escena con sumo interés.

"Sácame de aquí, babosa hineria..."

Cuando la mujer se levantó por fin, en lugar de alivio sintió una perturbadora sensación de pérdida. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Aquella mujer le trataba como a un enemigo mortal y él sólo podía pensar en acariciarla. Apenas atendía a la conversación con Gustavo cuando una palabra llamó su atención.

"¿Pacificadora? ¿Eres de los que atacaban la nave?". Ahora entendía muchas cosas... pero entonces, ¿no era humana?. "Creen que soy de los tuyos"

Ella le mira sin comprender y con una voz digna de la Garbo se presenta.

"Agente Aeryn Sun, comando especial de los Pacificadores, compañía Icarian, Regimiento Pleisar"

Supo que acaba de conocer el nombre de la mujer de su vida.

Mientras él se presentaba, comandante, no militar, científico... ella tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cerrar los ojos en señal de derrota. La historia se repetía... otro técnico... otra vez sentimientos que apenas podía dominar... sólo que mucho más intenso ahora, mucho más irracional, y eso sin ni siquiera conocerle. Supo que lucharía con todo lo que tenía para ahogar aquello como fuera, para sobrevivir y seguir siendo la agente Sun, comando especial de los pacificadores, niña prodigio de los Pleisars, piloto extraordinaria.

Y en el fondo supo que la batalla sería larga, pero que ya estaba perdida.

"_¿Sabes lo que me aterra de veras?... Desde el primer momento en que te vi... no pude ver el final."_

"_Lo que me asusta a mí... es que yo siempre pude verlo"_

_(John Crichton y Aeryn Sun en Bad Timing)_


End file.
